baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CompleCCity
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Gorion's Ward page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Erik the Mad (talk) 14:19, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Template: Item drops, Category: Item icons and Template: Image information Hi there CompleCCity, yes I'm talking to you ;-) Good job on locating the issues on IB:Image information, didn’t pay much attention to it before myself :-) , and it seems the counterpart in FRW has been doing what you’ve suggested, but I have no solid coding skills to modify the related stuff, so feel free to do so if you know the drill, or I can leave a message to Faalagorn instead. Icons with background have been there before I knew this site, and they’re mostly screenshots. However, imo original .PNG files extracted from NI are better fit for IB as all people will have different looking screenshots while original files preserve uniformity (and look shaper & better :). And if desired, we can always upload new files separately then move old screenshots we want to replace in IB to the Gallery section, like this one. Also, as you may already have noticed, original icons files with black shadows are usually larger than the ones without (not because of the shadows but the pure icon size), so it might be better to use the shadowed ones for both larger size and uniformity? There’s another thing, template within a template will break the classic editor, in this case, using or "template:Item drops" in any IB will trigger the case, also the Item drops template isn’t portable yet. So what I’m suggesting for now is to type ToB (or add links like ToB if desired) and input item names as usual in creatures’ IB, then add the Items drops to the Creature’s IB below should you like it. Sorry for the inconveniences, and I really hope fandom staffs can fix this long-existing flaw asap. In IB, the image on top is usually reserved for portraits, or for items, the large images in in-game description, while icons & codes are located on the bottom. There’re difficult cases such as creatures without portraits, and currently the in-game images of these creatures appear on top, while at the same time in-game images for items appear on bottom. We might just remove the in-game row from IB as people can always use to do it, or find another way to solve the problem. If I missed something, do remind me in your next message :-) Islandking (talk) 03:41, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ---- #Thank you, and if you can, please try to make the template portable. Also, I’ve removed the usages of “Template:Screenshot” with bot and modified “Template:Fairuse” based on FRwikia, so you may use the latter instead, for wider usage, such as videos. #I’ll look into it later, as I recall there’re many different cases #Odd, try Defender of Easthaven, Wand of Frost pages instead, mine will say “Rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code.” #Yes, item drops should be at bottom as the current item IB has the corresponding row at bottom, any top ones are likely done before the row was added. When you attempt to pick up items by clicking on the pile the dead creature drops, it has the 3 columns & 2 rows format just like the image you’ve shown me, and actually, attaching images in the “Items drops” row in IB might be a way to go, need more thinkings on this. Islandking (talk) 14:59, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, for shadowed icons, refer to BOW21, which is Darkfire Bow, the two icons are different in size, with the shadowed one larger. There're many cases as well, you may browse it as you please. Yes I understand the transparent case, but we might have to stick with the shadow because of how the game is built. :Islandking (talk) 15:06, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ---- By "chose a random entry inside the infobox (damage type) and added " I sssume you mean CE's source mode, which should work all the time. When I was mentioning CE, I was referring to its visual mode, try to reopen these two pages, you don’t need to edit anything, just try to switch to CE’s visual mode, you’ll get the same error message. 3x2 drop format should be constant in all versions. Islandking (talk) 15:46, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ---- Well that's new, here's what I see, the same as http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Classic_editor, so you may consider filing a bug report . Islandking (talk) 01:22, October 7, 2017 (UTC) About classes page race order Not sure which version you're playing but mine is EE v2.3 and it looks like this Islandking (talk) 15:24, October 6, 2017 (UTC) About item drops 2x2 is party member’s inventory, 3x2 is the creature’s item drops :-) I’ve been thinking, capturing the 3x2 in-game might do, but it has limitations, it could be much better if we can mimic the format and make each item linked to its article page, at the same time without using any template thus won’t break the CE’s visual mode, actually, your attempt at http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Dribben?oldid=73136 Is a very good start. Few things to improve though, such as the number stackable items could be shown in caption, and as of now, the links won’t work for some reason, it only link to the image itself, quite the opposite as the codes intend. So combined with precious discussions, |items = 40px|link=article04 Roughly like that, as long as we can figure out a way to make the links work. EDIT: Actually it can be easily done by adding link= Islandking (talk) 02:16, October 7, 2017 (UTC)